At The Beginning
by DeciphererofDarkness75
Summary: Jed and Octavius' part in between the time Jed got captured by Akhumenrah's men and when they returned to the museum. Jedediah/Octavius, song-fic, slash.


This is my first Jed/Oct work. I really don't think I'm good at fanfics, so if you like it, I'm honored. It's a songfic. It's set somewhere between the time when Jedediah was captured in BotS.

_**At The Beginning**_

He remembered all too quickly.

Octavius remembered when they had first met, that he was always attracted to the cowboy. Always. Those sparkling eyes, the "don't-give-a-damn" attitude, it was all so unique to him that he found himself falling faster every moment he was with him. Of course, they were enemies at first, but they managed. His feelings were so out of hand now that it wasn't anger he felt when Jed pushed him out of the way to save him. Oh, no. It was so much more than that.

It was rage. And resentment. And hurt. And regret.

He was a Roman general and he could take care of himself. Plus, he didn't want to run away and leave his friend to perish at the hands of the black-and-white men. It made him seem like a coward, someone clearly unsuitable for Jedediah's love. That was the part he hated most about it.

He wondered why Jedediah even bothered to save him as he turned on his heel and ran off.

_**We were strangers**_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

_**Never dreaming**_

_**What we'd have to go through**_

_**Now here we are**_

_**And I'm suddenly standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

He remembered all too quickly.

Jedediah remembered when the two of them had first met, that he had always felt something in the pit of his stomach whenever he was with him. Something fuzzy and warm. He had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen and a winning attitude. Sure, he didn't speak their language at first and they kind of started off on the wrong foot, but they managed. Octavius was always there to remind him that things would be alright. He knew that he was beginning to _love_ Octie as something more than a friend. That was why it wasn't simply worry that sprawled every cell of his being as he shoved Octavius out of the way in order to save his friend's life. Oh. It was much, much more than that.

It was love. Pure, and bittersweet.

He couldn't just let them both get captured. He knew that Octavius didn't belong in a cage. He needed to be free. If Octavius died, then half of Jedediah died along with him. _This is what you get for befriending a skirt-wearer. _They were one. And the same. Nothing would ever change that. What Octavius had done to Jedediah was completely unexpected. No one told him he was gonna meet someone like that. No one. Octavius was special. And if he stayed alive, half of Jedediah stayed alive as well. This way, he could leave the world with at least one half of him.

This was Jedediah's train of thought as he was brought up in a cage to face Kahmunrah.

_**No one told me**_

_**I was going to find you**_

_**Unexpected**_

_**What you did to my heart**_

_**When I lost hope**_

_**You were there to remind me**_

_**This is the start**_

He was always so stubborn, wasn't he?

Octavius approached the hour glass, pressing one hand upon the glass, wishing with all his might that what he saw before him wasn't true. He needed to break that glass. If he didn't, a river would stop flowing, a road would stop being walked. He needed to break that glass because he needed him in an arm's distance. He needed to be able to touch him to ensure the fact that he had a purpose in this world.

_**Life is a road**_

_**And I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**That I wanna keep flowing**_

Octavius almost didn't hear what Jed was saying.

"Octie...I wanna get to the evolution of our friendship..."

Octavius grew even more angry. He was saying his last words, wasn't he? He was. That's unacceptable. He can't die. Not here, and not now. He wouldn't let him.

"From enemies...to friends..."

"No." It was surprising that Octavius' voice hadn't cracked during that one word.

"Ya sure? It'll make ya cry." Octavius already felt like crying. Enough already! Can this unattainable love get any more annoying?! He wanted to let him live. Because he needed to live. Because if he wasn't alive, Octavius couldn't possibly be alive. There would be no purpose for him anymore.

Purpose was all Octavius was thinking of as he removed his helmet and, using all the strength he could muster, smashed it against the glass.

He had no idea he was holding his breath until he exhaled. Jedediah slipped out of the hour glass and into a touching distance again. Octavius felt like hugging the man, but he knew that Jedediah wouldn't appreciate that in the least. So he simply held out his hand, Jedediah took it, and the two of them ran off to join the battle.

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**Through it all**_

_**I wanna be standin' at the beginning with you**_

Jedediah enjoyed the battle to its' fullest. The footing and the moves were done so perfectly that you'd think he and Octavius had done this for years. He had to admit they made a great team. He wondered what life would be like without Octavius. If they had never met. _That would be a hell all on its' own._ Jed thought. When they first met, they were strangers. Now, they were closer than anything. _O-kay. Well, that sounded a bit wrong._

Octavius glanced over at Jed. He seemed to be enjoying this battle. Octavius smiled. He desperately wanted to declare his love for the cowboy now, but he knew it wasn't the right time. They did make a pretty great team. Octavius almost couldn't believe that they had been strangers and enemies once. He knew that, back when they were enemies, between every spat, he had a dream that they could be friends. That dream came true, and now here they were. Octavius laughed on the inside as he stabbed someone's shoe.

_**We were strangers**_

_**On a crazy adventure **_

_**Never dreaming**_

_**How our dreams would come true**_

_**Now here we stand**_

_**Unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**Life is a road **_

_**And I wanna keep going **_

_**Love is a river**_

_**That I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

As the two rode back to the museum in one of each of Larry's two pockets, they pondered, and they thought. They both were thinking of the exact same thing.

Each other.

How they never left each other's side in times of trouble, what a great team they made, that the other was the reason they now believed that they weren't the only ones trapped in darkness. They wanted to tell each other how they felt, but they couldn't seem to gain the courage. Octavius made an oath to himself that he would tell Jedediah as soon as they got back to the museum. Jedediah, on the other hand, was still worried. That was when one question that popped into their tiny heads: What if he doesn't feel the same way?

When they reached the museum, Jedediah and Octavius took what could probably be proclaimed as the most awkward walk in history. They walked in silence towards the Lobby, and past the Hall of African Mammals, and a few other exhibits before Jedediah broke the silence.

"So, uh...you okay?" Jedediah wanted to run into a wall after the words left his mouth. Of course he wasn't alright. It was obvious.

Octavius turned away, a blush formimg on his face. "It is nothing."

Jed pried him for more information. "Aw, come on...are ya mad at me?"

Octavius still didn't respond.

"Heeelloooo?" Jed mused. He tapped the Roman's helmet. Octavius fixed the helmet and continued to walk in silence.

"I'm guessin' yer mad at me. What I do? Have I not been a good friend?" Jed asked in a dramatic tone.

Octavius twitched.

"I saw that, partner."

Octavius cursed mentally for Jed's annoyance.

"Ya know, you–"

Octavius immediately grabbed Jedediah by the shirt collar and looked him square in the eye. "Okay, so you want to know why I'm mad? Well, your vain, you're dangerous to be around, you used to _hate me,_ yet you still threw yourself in harm's way just to save me! And then you made me run like a coward! I was worried, Jedediah! Then, in the hour glass, you tried to give me your last words, which made it all the more unbearable! I just do not understand you sometimes! And just now!!! You are so annoying, and you talk too much," The two were merely a breath away.

Octavius closed that gap. The kiss wasn't rough, just sweet, and filled with passion. Jed melted and kissed him back. Neither dared to deepen the kiss, or pull away. But, finally, Octavius was the first to pull apart, and looked Jed squarely in the eye and said flatly:

"And that's what I love about you."

Jed smiled, leaning in for another kiss, and when they pulled apart, said, "Me, too, partner. Me, too."

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere**_

_**Like me alone in the dark**_

_**Now I know my dream will live on**_

_**I've been waiting for so long**_

_**Nothing's gonna tear us apart**_

Jedediah and Octavius were one and the same. One could not live without the other, and the other could not live without the one. That's why, one night, while Octavius slept, Jed tied a rope between their wrists.

_The next night..._

"Jedediah, I believe this is one of the most bizarre ideas you've ever had." Octavius scowled.

Jed smiled. "I know. You love me."

Octavius grimaced, but couldn't hide his smile. "I do, but won't it be hard to walk? I mean, won't we trip?"

Jed laughed confidently. "Me? 'Course not! I'm Jedediah!" Then, he turned, jumped out of bed...

...and landed face-first on the floor, leaving Octavius in fits of uproarious laughter. "Told you."

Jed got up, dusted himself off, and glared at Octavius. "Damn. I hate it when you're right."

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going...**_

_**Love is a river that I wanna keep flowing on**_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning...**_

Jed leaned in to kiss Octavius. Yep. There was nothing like being with him, that's for sure.

_**...With you.**_

_**-Fin-**_

Owch!!! I think that was the longest fanfic I've ever written. My shoulder hurts!!! Well, tell me if ya like it. I don't think I'm that good, so if you liked it, then I'll be honored. Thanks!

–Scabalan


End file.
